


Angels and Dreams

by lonercat



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Prophetic Dreams, University AU, angels in dreams, based on the seasons too, kinda soulmates, minor souryou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Kensuke keeps dreaming about an angel who visits him at night.He then meets Ohara Sora.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> They're students at Tsukino University. 2018 setting and ages ! Soara exists but none of them are proper, working idols. 
> 
> Loosely based of the Origin AU outfits. 
> 
> Enjoy <3 !

“ _Look at the sky!”_

 

_“Yeah... It’s pretty…”_

* * *

Yaegashi Kensuke startled awake from his sleep. In a sitting position now, he saw the faint sunlight trying to enter his room blocked by the light beige curtains he owned. It was already morning. The young man sighed as he fell back to his bed, regulating his breath and recalling what just happened.

_I was in an open field. Green grass. Some pretty flowers. And an angel._

_I’m sure he’s an angel. He had really long, brown hair. He had long wings sprouting from his back, pure white feathers but some of them were of a beautiful light blue that matched the sky we were watching together. He was dressed in all white and offered me a dreamy smile. He was pointing at the big, blue sky._

Kensuke stubbornly closed his eyes again, just to see if he could summon the angel and meet him again in his dreams. He needed to see him again. Sadly, the wish was short lived as someone unceremoniously entered his room.

“Wake up already, Ken. It’s late.”

The curt voice could only belong to his roommate. He strolled inside and opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to hit directly on Kensuke’s face. “You have fifteen minutes before I leave without you.”

“Ryou…” Kensuke said. “why didn’t you wake me up before?”

“I tried to,” Ryouta scolded, “check your phone. I also banged the door before barging in, but you didn’t respond.”

Ryouta crossed his arms, now facing Kensuke. “I even thought you were dead.”

“C’mon, I’m not,” Kensuke spoke, “but I did have a strange dream.”

“I can hear the details later,” Ryouta interrupted, “breakfast is ready. Take a shower and I’ll meet you in the common room. Class starts in 20 minutes”

Kensuke watched the platinum blond boy leave the room as he rushed to the bathroom. Even with all the commotion, he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream, trying to recall as much as possible. Too bad he didn’t remember the angel’s face.

* * *

 

Tsukino Dorms, where he, Ryouta and their other roommates Kouki and Mamoru lived, were a series of buildings where the students that attended the homonymous University could live. It was a five minutes’ walk to the main building where classes were held. Kensuke was thankful that the four had a whole area for themselves, each with an individual room. He, Ryouta and Kouki were high school mates that decided to enter the same university, and Mamoru was an upperclassman that miraculously had stayed even after having to repeat a year.

Kensuke grabbed his backpack and ran to the door where Kouki and Ryouta were waiting for him. It was the start of the new semester and the three young men delighted themselves as they walked to their respective classrooms along a road of cherry blossoms. Spring was truly magical. Kensuke looked up at the sky, being the same bright blue he saw in his dream. Even if he enjoyed the nice weather, he wanted it to be night already so he could dream about the angel again. He didn’t know why, but he felt that he needed to encounter him again.

Kensuke and Ryouta shared this specific class, while Kouki had to bid his goodbye there as he took a different class. They had promised to meet each other at lunch, along with Mamoru, not wanting to miss the specially made spring themed lunch box that Kouki cooked that very morning.

The two friends entered the already packed classroom. They were seemly the last ones to arrive, since the lecture would begin in exactly two minutes. At the very back, Ryouta spotted free seats and they hurried to sit down.

Beside his seat, there was a boy sleeping in his desk. Kensuke noted that he had straight bright brown hair. The boy looked so peaceful, Kensuke even felt guilty for having to wake him up. He did try to, since the teacher was already gathering the materials for the lesson that would begin in any second. He wouldn’t wake up though.

“Ryou, what do we do?” Kensuke asked.

“Leave him alone?” Ryouta answered with a sarcastic tone.

“Hey, you!” A deep, booming voice startled the two friends.

As if it was magic, the sleeping voice also shot up from his desk. “Yes, sir!”

“You have to scare him to wake him up, just a tip,” the young man with the deep voice spoke to the two friends, taking a seat beside Ryouta.

“You meanie! Wake me up gently would you?!” the brown haired boy said, puffing his cheeks in an angry gesture. But he looked cute rather than threatening.

“Consider yourself lucky,” the young man responded, “if you hadn’t woken up I’d have smacked you.”

“How brutal!” the boy exclaimed exaggeratedly. Kensuke and Ryouta looked from one young man to another, literally caught in the middle of the ‘argument’.

“From now on you’re no longer my best friend!” the brown haired boy continued, looking away from the young man in a childish manner.

“Good morning, everyone,” the teacher, Tsukishiro Kanade-sensei, spoke and then all the classroom fell into silence.

“For today’s activity, I need you to form pairs. I’ll give you five minutes to organise yourselves.”

Kensuke and Ryouta nodded at each other, immediately forming a pair. Or so they thought they would.

“Hey So-”

“No.”

“But-”

“You’re no longer my best friend.” The brown haired boy repeated.

“Let it go already.”

“From now on, he will be my best friend!” the brown haired boy exclaimed, putting an arm around Kensuke’s shoulders.

“Right?!” he looked at Kensuke’s eyes. Somehow, Kensuke couldn’t say no to the bright round brown eyes that were locked with his.

“Sorry, Ryou,” Kensuke whispered.

Ryouta looked at his friend with indignation. He sighed and prepared himself to pair up with a stranger, not comfortable in the slightest.

“I’m in your care, best friend!”

Kensuke smiled at the brown haired boy, in hopes to start a good friendship. He wouldn’t tell Ryouta, but this change was refreshing.

“Same here,” Kensuke responded.

“ah, I’m Ohara Sora!” the brown haired boy – Sora, introduced himself. “Written with the kanji for ‘sky’!”

“I’m Yaegashi Kensuke, written with the kanji for ‘sword’.” he introduced himself copying Sora. Kensuke didn’t know why but he was lost on those bright round brown eyes that made him ‘betray’ his own best friend. He felt the need to keep speaking with his boy – Sora.

“I like Sora very much, actually,” Kensuke blurted out.

“Aren’t we moving too fast, Yaegashi-kun?” Sora said, twiddling his fingers like an embarrassed little child.

Having realised what he just said, Kensuke blushed. The words in his head got mixed up, distracted by the beauty of those eyes. “Ah, no, wait- I meant-”

“What’s with the awkward flirting?” Ryouta murmured.

“What he means is, that he likes the sky. The actual sky.” His best friend, who he’d just ‘betrayed’, spoke on his behalf. “He likes observing the stars at night and watching the clouds at day.”

“Thanks, Ryou,” Kensuke spoke, relieved. “What he just said. Yes.”

“Really? I like the sky too!” Sora spoke, amused. “And I was joking earlier.”

“Don’t mess with people, Sora.” The young man said in a stern tone.

“Did you guys hear something? Ah I was talking to Yaegashi-kun and his friend.”

“You’re so immature.”

“I’m not,” Sora puffed his cheeks again. Kensuke chuckled at his cuteness. He was strongly remembered of his dream. He felt as he was watching the big blue sky beside the angel, relaxed and marvelled at the beauty.

“Then, Yaegashi-kun, let’s ignore that big bad bully over there,” Sora said, earning himself a glare from his friend.

“Just ‘Ken’ is fine!” Kensuke spoke.

“Then, call me ‘Sora’ too.”

Kensuke blushed again at the big smile that was offered to him. ‘Sora’. He would be able to call this very very cute boy by his name. Kensuke grew more embarrassed at the thought.

“I knew I made a good decision. We’ll be together from now on, Ken-kun!” Sora said.

Everything about Sora is so bright and cute. Kensuke almost jumped of joy just by hearing that pet name from his newly made friend.

“Yes! I’ll be honoured!” Kensuke answered with the same enthusiasm.

“You seem like a knight saying that,” Sora commented, then he suddenly gasped.

He closed the distance between him and Kensuke, as if trying to get a better look at the latter’s face, unaware of the pink growing on Kensuke’s cheeks.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Sora asked.

“I-I’m pretty sure this is my first time meeting you,” Kensuke answered, overly conscious of Sora’s closeness.

“Hmmm,” Sora muttered. “I feel like I have known you from before,” he insisted, grabbing Kensuke’s shoulders.

“Probably from the last semester’s classes… You might have seen me or something…” Kensuke answered logically, the last part murmured, avoiding the big brown eyes right in front of his own. _So close._

“Ah! I’m sorry,” Sora exclaimed after realising he was acting physically intimate with this newly made friend.  Then he blushed after recalling he had indeed hugged Kensuke before even knowing his name.

“I must be feeling too comfortable with Ken-chan,” Sora meant to whisper, but it was loud enough for Kensuke to hear.

“It’s fine, Sora!” Kensuke let out a little laugh, moved by Sora’s cuteness, “It’s enjoyable being with you too.”

Both then realised the various meanings of their words, then shuffled awkwardly, taking out their school supplies.

“Let’s start the activity,” Kensuke said in a cheerful manner, effectively returning Sora’s smile.

 

 

“It’s so disgusting to witness such a cheesy moment,” Ryouta muttered. Kensuke was so enthralled by Sora’s every movement that he didn’t listen to his best friend even if they were right next to each other.

“I agree,” the young man beside him spoke. They exchanged a bitter laugh.

“Should we, the forgotten friends, form a pair then?” the young man with black hair continued.

“Fine by me,” Ryouta answered.

They scooted closer, taking out their school supplies as well and trying to dodge the atmosphere between their two best friends, now talking about the stars.

“I’m Kagurazaka Soushi, by the way.”

Ryouta didn’t feel a pleasurable chill down his spine while listening to the deep, luring voice of his new companion. He also definitely didn’t notice the way his lips moved, nor the little smirk at the end of his phrase, the charm enhanced by the little mole below his bottom lip.  Meeting the dark brown eyes with his own enchanting pink ones, he returned the smirk.

“Sakuraba Ryouta. It’s a pleasure.”

Soushi lifted his eyebrows at the honeyed tone that the platinum haired boy used. Visibly shaken, he cleared his throat.

Ryouta chuckled lightly. ‘ _Interesting.’_

* * *

 

“Are you done, Ken?”

“Ah, not yet,” Kensuke answered. He was engrossed on his conversation with this new friend that they forgot the reason why they met each other in the first place.

The assignment they had to submit in less than twenty minutes.

Kensuke couldn’t believe that nearly three hours had passed since he started talking with Sora. It felt so natural just being with him, the conversation between them just flowed pleasantly.  Kensuke had always been a sociable person, but this was the first time he felt so comfortable with another peer, even if he had just met him.

“Hurry up then,” Ryouta spoke. “I’ll wait for you at our usual lunch table.”

“Thanks, Ryou,” Kensuke said, bright smile in place.

Ryouta sighed and couldn’t help but return a little smile of his own.

_Ken must be really happy with this new person._

The platinum haired young man left along with his new companion, Soushi. After exchanging contact information (for the class’ and future projects’ sake, nothing more) each one took different directions. Ryouta checked his phone and saw a text from Mamoru, who was already at their usual table in the cafeteria, waiting for his other three friends like a good guardian dog.

“Hi, Mamoru,” Ryouta greeted. He could almost see the imaginary ears and tail perking up from Mamoru upon seeing him.

“Ryou-kun! Hello!”

Ryouta took his seat.  Mamoru looked around the young boy. “And Ken-kun? Weren’t you two together in this class?”

“Yes,” Ryouta answered. “But he betrayed me.”

The serious cold look on Ryouta’s pink eyes made Mamoru almost shiver.

“Eh?”

“Is something wrong?” Ryouta asked. The older man seemed worried.

“Did… did Ryou-kun…”

Two chimes went off at the same time. Their phones.

_‘I won’t be having lunch with you guys. Sorry!’_

It was Kensuke’s message on their group chat, along with a sticker with a big ‘sorry’ below it.

“Is Ken-kun having trouble?” Mamoru asked.

“Not with the assignment, I suppose,” Ryouta answered. “But probably with his heart.”

“What does that mean?” Mamoru asked even more worried than before.

“Ryou, Mamoru,” A soothing voice visibly calmed the older man down.

“Kou-kun!” Mamoru greeted. Ryouta also smiled at the presence of their roommate.

“And Ken?” Kouki asked, noticing the empty space by Ryouta’s side.

“He’s probably spending some quality time with his new… _friend.”_ Ryouta answered, small smirk in place.

“That’s what Ryou-kun meant when you said Ken-kun betrayed you?” Mamoru asked.

“Something like that,” Ryouta spoke. “Ken met this interesting new person. And he’s too happy and comfortable with him.” _It’s the first time I’ve seen him like this._

Kouki smiled. “I’m glad he made a new friend. Though considering Ken, that’s not difficult.”

“Oh, I see. Spring may have come for our Ken-kun!” Mamoru said, as someone who actually understood the context in Ryouta’s words.

“Let’s look forward to it,” Ryouta said in a mysterious tone.

* * *

 

“Ken-kun! I found a good spot!” Sora said, pointing at a big tree.

Kensuke nodded, following the excited young man in front of him go to the shadow of the big tree and sitting down. After submitting the assignment, he promised Sora to eat lunch with him, since he still hadn’t spoken to Soushi, and the _‘I want to continue talking to Ken-kun!_ ’ convinced him.

“Woah, cute! And it looks delicious!” Sora said after seeing Kensuke’s lunch box. “did you make it?”

“I couldn’t,” Kensuke laughed. “My best friend did this.”

“The beautiful but grumpy one from our class?”

“Ah, nope. My other best friend,” Kensuke answered, taking a bite, “We three knew each other from high school and now live together in the dorm, along with an upperclassman.”

“It’s good living with your friends,” Sora spoke, “I live in an apartment near here, with my band. My best friends. They’re like family.”

“Eh? Sora is in a band?!” Kensuke exclaimed. He felt even more admiration for this young man he just met.

“Yup! I’m the lead guitar and composer!” Sora said proudly.

“Woah, you play the guitar and compose!? How amazing can you be?!”

“Not much, really,” Sora spoke, “I just love music. It feels great to create it too.”

“I wish I could,” Kensuke commented, “I love music too, but I can’t play any instrument. Some people say I can dance well though.”

“There are many forms to enjoy music, not just creating it,” Sora replied, “If you want, I could teach you how to play the guitar!”

“Really! Would you?” Kensuke was overjoyed. He had found another common interest with Sora.

“No big deal!” Sora said with a thumb up. “I actually like spending time with Ken-kun.”

Kensuke blushed. He was glad that Sora was distracted by the falling petals while he gulped some green tea down to calm himself. He didn’t know why he could blush so easily around Sora, his heart going crazy at every word. It was probably a strong affinity, weird for a first meeting.

“Woah.”

“What is it?” Kensuke asked, looking at Sora’s profile. Big, bright smile on his lips, brown eyes sparkling.

_So cute._

“Look at the sky!” Sora said, pointing at it. It was a very nice weather, not even a cloud in place. So blue. So beautiful.

“Yeah, it’s pretty.”

But Kensuke wasn’t looking at the blue sky above him.

* * *

 

 

“This is bad!” Sora exclaimed, in front of his apartment door, rummaging through his bag. “I forgot my keys!”

_I was so distracted this morning._

_Well, after having such a lucid dream about this angel knight, anyone would be._

Sora sighed and knocked at the door. He heard some shuffling inside, but after a long pause no one opened it.

“At this time, there should be… ah.” Sora murmured, letting his forehead fall on the door with a soft ‘thud’.

“Soushi-kun? Please would you let me in?”

“No.” Soushi answered curtly.

“Please please please please!!!”

“How many times have you forgotten your keys?”

“I… lost count.”

“Exactly, so you should reflect on it.”

“I have reflected enough Papa Soushi so please let me in.”

“Ah, but who said he wouldn’t speak to me anymore?” Soushi teased.

“I’m so sorry! Soushi-kun! Let’s be friends again! Please!”

“No.”

 It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that Sora was allowed inside. Thanks to Morihito’s keys and kindness.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Ken and friends go to the beach. More similarities between real life and dreams.

_It was dark. No matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, the pitch blackness he saw remained. Loneliness, grief and a bit of desperation started to fill his thoughts._

_Suddenly, a dim light got closer to him._

_“Ken-kun.”_

_The smile in the angel’s face was contagious. He was beaming. Warm feelings took over Kensuke’s mind as he returned the smile._

_The angel pointed a finger to the floor, making a circle motion and suddenly a drop of light formed in that spot. A drop of orange light._

_Kensuke picked the drop up, marvelled._

_“It is like you,” the angel said, looking fondly at Kensuke._

A chime next to him woke Kensuke up.

The usual ringtone for a text that Kensuke had never hated more but in that very moment. After closing his eyes, trying to recall his dream in a futile attempt because soon after another chime could be heard, so Kensuke took his phone and checked his messages.

He definitely couldn’t be mad at his phone and the sender after seeing the cute ‘ _Good morning Ken-kun ~~_ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ’ that none other than Sora had sent at ungodly 7am on a Saturday. The first smile of the day was present on Kensuke’s face.

After replying with a ‘ _Morning! Sora!’_ and an enthusiastic sticker, he got up the bed, washed his face and went to the common room, where Kouki was preparing breakfast and Ryouta was laying the plates out.

“Unbelievable,” Ryouta said, as if he had watched a ghost.

“Good morning, Ken,” Kouki greeted him.

“Morning guys,” Kensuke replied to the both of them, regardless. He went back to his phone, finding a ‘ _Do you have any plans this afternoon?’_ from Sora.

“What’s wrong?” Kouki asked, seeing the colour drain from Kensuke’s face.

Another chime was heard. _‘If you’re free, would you like to go on a youthful summer adventure?!”_

Ryouta peeked at his phone, then snickered. “He’s been asked out.”

“W-Wait! Ryou!”

“Ah this new friend, right?” Kouki guessed right.

“Just say ‘yes’, Ken,” Ryouta spoke then whispered the next part, “you want to go on a youthful summer date with him as well.”

“It’s not like that!” Kensuke defended. The summer adventure could mean a lot of things, and in the few months that he had known Sora, he guessed it was probably something normal and friendly, and could even include the rest of his band.

‘ _Yup. Count me in!’_ was Kensuke’s reply. Pretty normal.

“Morning~~” Mamoru appeared, woken up by the delicious smell of pancakes for breakfast.

“Good thing I didn’t have to wake any of you up,” Ryouta said with a pleased smile. “This day has started out so well.”

“We’re on summer vacation too, so we can take it easy today,” Kouki commented.

The pleasant atmosphere didn’t last for too long though.

“Good thing you three are free, guys,” Kensuke spoke, then took a bite of his pancakes.

“What are you trying to say, Ken?” Ryouta spoke, dangerous tone in his voice.

Kensuke dismissed his friend with a laugh. “Kou, can we go to the convenience store later?”

“Sure, but why?”

“You’ll see. Ah, and can you help me prepare nine lunches?”

“So many…” Kouki hummed. “It’s okay, though.”

“Kensuke,” Ryouta started, making the atmosphere in the dining table so cold that even Mamoru shivered, “why do you need nine lunches for today?”

* * *

 

“The cloudless clear blue of a summer sky. The gentle, marine breeze passing us. The warm grains of sand in the white beach. The sparkling deep blue of the ocean. Doesn’t this scream ‘Summer Youthful Adventure?!”

Only two voices responded the statement with an energetic “YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!” and another worried one with “Don’t jump Nozomu! you’ll drop the watermelon!”

Sharing Sora’s feelings, Kensuke put an arm around his shoulder in camaraderie. “Thanks for inviting us to the beach today, Sora!”

“The more the merrier!” Sora answered.

“Although the real motive isn’t to spend a nice day at the beach, but to avoid the current pressure of writing a song for an audition… escaping from reality,” Soushi commented, passing behind the two and snickering once Sora froze.

“Anyway, Ken-kun,” Sora suddenly chirped; “thanks for suggesting this spot! It’s empty, so we’re free to roam around!”

“Don’t worry, Sora. Relax at the beach!” Kensuke returned, tightening his grip on Sora’s shoulder, reassuringly. “Ah, and about the spot, you should thank Kou. His family owns the beach house over there,” Kensuke pointed at the structure behind them.

“If you need something, just tell me,” the soothing voice spoke.

“This is Kou, by the way,” Kensuke introduced him to Sora. “He also made the lunch boxes and makes mine almost every day.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kouki said, smiling fondly.

Kensuke felt Sora slightly tremble under his arm. “N-Nice t-to meet you too!”

 _‘_ He’s… sparkling…’ Sora whispered to Kensuke. Although he could understand the feeling, a small but sharp discomfort started growing on Kensuke.

“Then, where can I leave this, Kou-kun?” a loud voice spoke behind them. “It’s pretty heavy.”

“Nozomu, please mind your manners,” Soushi scolded him.

“Ah, let me help you,” Kensuke said, taking the big watermelon that Nozomu was carrying.

Leaving the watermelon on top of a nearby table under a big tent, Kensuke’s expression faltered, looking at the direction of Sora and Kouki, engrossed on a conversation. He couldn’t help but see the sparkles on Sora’s eyes as he spoke.

“Don’t get jealous over something so little,” Ryouta surprised him, patting his head in a comforting manner.

Was this really jealousy?

“I was just thinking how we can split this,” Kensuke corrected his best friend, patting the watermelon.

“Right,” Ryouta rolled his eyes. “Help me with the chairs and the towels so you can distract yourself with something.”

“Ryou…” Kensuke forced a laugh. He was feeling somewhat upset, but it had nothing to do with Sora speaking so fondly, excitedly and full of admiration to Kouki (how was he even sure those were Sora’s feelings?). At least that’s what he wanted to believe.

“May I help you?” a kind voice startled Kensuke, lost in his thoughts.

“Ah, me too…” now it was Ryouta the startled one because of the deep booming voice.

“By the way, this is Mori,” Soushi said to them while lifting the chairs. “And these are Ken and Ryouta. Sora and I share classes with them.”

“Nice to meet you,” Morihito said. Kensuke’s first impression was that he was elegant and princely, even more with his kind green eyes looking at him behind his glasses. He offered a small smile at the new friend.

“I’m sorry this is all so sudden,” Morihito continued, “Sora planning this in a whim and imposing on you…”

“It’s okay, Mori,” Kensuke said, carefree attitude showing, “I’m glad I could know you, thanks to this trip.”

Morihito was awed at Kensuke’s acceptance. “Sora somehow attracts very good people, doesn’t he?” The comment was mostly to himself, but still Kensuke managed to hear. He beamed at Morihito.

“So, you’re all in Sora’s band…” Kensuke spoke, sensing Morihito’s embarrassment.

“Ah, yes.” Morihito answered, “I’m in charge of the guitar. Soushi plays the drums,” he then pointed at the two underclassmen that were trying to split the watermelon, “Ren plays the keyboard and Nozomu is the bassist. We’re all united because of Sora’s music.”

“How is it?” Kensuke asked. Now that he thought about it, he had never heard SOARA play, but he had witnessed a few moments of the composing process, which is Sora scribbling in his notebook and humming.

 “I actually have a few of our recorded songs here,” Morihito offered Kensuke an earphone attached to a small music player. The other one was placed on the blond’s ear.

The song had a cheerful rhythm, as expected from someone like Sora. A chill ran down Kensuke’s spine as he listened to Sora’s singing, his bright tone was the highlight of the song. Although the lyrics made him feel a little lonely, even if it was a love song. Only Sora could see the world like that, turning a lonely moment into something cheerful.

“A-Amazing!” was the only thing that Kensuke could say. He felt his respect for Sora going impossibly higher.

“I understand,” Morihito said, chuckling. “I feel particularly happy I met Sora. I am a big fan of his songs, even now.”

“What are you do-i-ng?” A sing song voice interrupted, then he squeezed in between Morihito and Kensuke. The two of them had to look down to see Sora holding a plate with watermelon triangles.

“Sora! Your songs are amazing!” Kensuke couldn’t contain his excitement. “Mori! Please send more recordings to me! I want to listen to them all!”

“Sure thing,” Morihito said, happy that he had found another Sora-music enthusiast.

“Well, it’s okay since Mori is the one who saves the recorded songs…” Sora commented, bashful. “I’m glad Ken-chan likes them.”

“How could I not? They’re really good!” Kensuke said, patting Sora’s head. For a moment, he even felt proud to be friends with him.

* * *

 

“LET’S DO A SWIM RACE!”

The three of them turned around and saw Nozomu waving. Kensuke and Sora exchanged looks, smiled and nodded at each other in perfect synchrony. Leaving the plate in a nearby table, Sora took Kensuke’s wrist and pulled him to the water. Nozomu also dragged Ren to it. Making the statement “big brother won’t lose!” Mamoru also launched himself into the ocean, fully clothed though. And even Soushi was moved by the sudden proposal, taking off his shirt and going straight to the ocean. Only the three blondes stayed in the shore, under the protection of the big tent.

Swimming ahead, they spotted a small island. Both stretched their muscles and decided to stay in the dry land for a bit more, walking around some trees and even a rock structure that resembled a cave. Curious, both went inside, darkness soon surrounding them as they walked deeper.

“Here!” Kensuke exclaimed, startling Sora. He saw the younger boy kneel and pick up something faintly orange. Sora looked at the floor, finding a dim blue reflection of a stone too.

“So pretty. Why are these here?” Sora asked. The cave seemed empty, with the exception of these unusual rocks.

Kensuke shrugged. That island was in the middle of the ocean so the stones could’ve been pushed by the waves until they reached the cave. They were probably part of a lost old treasure, or someone lost them accidentally while being on a cruise ship, or even just swimming around there. The reasonable possibilities were fun to imagine, but something inside Kensuke knew none of those were the right answer. Why?

“Whoa! Ken-kun! Look at this!”

Sora was holding the stone under a tiny ray of light that passed through a space between the rocks. The blue stone reflected the light, spreading it in beautiful star-like pattern. Kensuke looked at Sora, since some of the light fragments got into his face as well. The beaming expression he had enhanced by the glow made Sora look divine, even.

A smile that belonged in a dream.

“Here,” Kensuke put the two stones together. The reflection got brighter, the blue and orange hues mixing together in a spectacle only for the two of them.

“I feel like I’ve seen this before,” Sora commented.

 _Why do I feel like I’ve seen this one too?”_ Kensuke thought, looking at his own orange circle stone _Actually, I have held this in my hand before._

“Well, probably some classmate has an earring or something like that with a stone similar to this one,” Sora stated, dismissing the thought as nothing important.

“That could be… yeah,” Kensuke followed. Though, he was almost certain that was not the case. “Anyway, we have a treasure now! The adventure trip is completed!”

“Ken-kun you’re right!” Sora beamed, “We, youthful adventurers come back to the land with a magnificent lot!”

“So, let’s go back for now,” Kensuke suggested. Lunch time was approaching and thanks to the extra exercise they did to reach the island and back, they would be surely hungry.

* * *

 

“They’re coming back,” Morihito announced, spotting Nozomu swimming in the direction of the shore full-speed. A little behind, Soushi could be seen following the bassist.

“Ah Kou, let me help you,” Ryouta said once he saw Kouki preparing the table and taking out the lunch boxes. Morihito also helped by getting the drinks.

“Sure. Thanks, Ryou.”

The little smile in Kouki’s face made Ryouta’s heart squeeze. He was surely fond of the blond, having watched him closely since high school. Kouki was a precious existence, one that accepted him wholly, and Ryouta felt the need to protect and stay by his side in return.

Ryouta set the lunch boxes while listening to Nozomu’s loud scream of “Yeah! I’m first!!”. Looking up to tell the younger boy to lower his voice, he met dark brown eyes in a tall, muscled figure that smiled and waved innocently at him, slowly coming out of the water. Red creeped in Ryouta’s face, neck and to the tip of his ears as he saw the young man approach a chair, taking a yellow towel he used to dry himself up. Ryouta definitely didn’t stare in awe at him while he flicked his damp black hair; his abs in full display and skin glistening thanks to the light reflecting on the small drops thorough his body. Distracted, he almost let a set of chopsticks fall onto the sand, if it wasn’t for a voice by his side that snapped him out the trance.

“Ryou, are you okay?”

Ryouta turned and saw Kouki’s worried expression. He took a deep breath and offered a small smile.

“I’m fine, Kou.”

“Your face is red,” Kouki said, putting his hand on Ryouta’s forehead, “and you feel too warm.”

“Probably the heat,” Ryouta answered. It was certainly a hot day. “Kou’s hand is cold, though. Feels nice.” Kouki’s palm slid down to his cheek, and Ryouta instinctively nuzzled against it.

“Let’s get shaved ice later, okay?” Kouki suggested.

Ryouta was about to say yes but a voice interrupted him. “Onii-san… needs… help…”

Mamoru was slowly walking towards them, already out of the water but completely damp, his bad choice of a cotton t-shirt soaked, and his ragged breath showed exhaustion.

Ryouta sighed. “Mamoru should know that he can’t keep up with young people’s pace.”

He passed bottle of water to Kouki, who had offered to take care of the older man knowing that Ryouta would scold him.

Alone, he continued to set the chopsticks on the table, unaware of Soushi behind him until he spoke.

“Should I be worried?” 

Was there a moment in which that deep voice didn’t startle him?

“What about?” Ryouta answered, not looking at Soushi, trying to play it cool.

“ah, nothing.” Soushi said, taking a seat and resting his chin on his hand, gaze directed at the older boy. “You and Kouki are pretty close, huh.”

_‘So, he saw that.’_

“Well, yeah. Best friends since high school, along with Ken.” Ryouta responded, catching the unasked question and giving an equally unnoted answer.

“Good to know.” Soushi commented, watching the tip of Ryouta’s ears slowly turn red again, amused.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since the trip, the last time they saw each-other and Kensuke was already missing Sora. They still actively texted each-other, but it was just not the same. And what’s worse, it would be weeks before class started so they would sit together again.

Still, Kensuke was roaming around the University campus.

The athletic Kensuke belonged to the soccer club and it didn’t matter that it was summer vacation, they still held practices sometimes. After a successful training session (because he was praised for his skills), Kensuke directed himself towards the Handicraft’s Club Classroom, where a friend was waiting for him. He shared a class with this particular young man with a serious face, but it turned out that a friendship had bloomed just because they shared their birth month; Kensuke was just that amicable. He discovered that this young man really liked gemstones, or as he put it ‘ _I’m just into them lately’_ (a phrase that he had learned from his senpai recently) and had suggested a few ideas to turn the ones found in the beach into gifts per Kensuke’s request, since he wanted to share something special with Sora. But because they found the stones together though.

Or that’s what he told to convince himself anyway.

“Hey, Haruto!”

Kensuke greeted his friend once he opened the classroom door. Haruto already had his gloves and apron on, ready to work. “Hey there, Ken.”

After putting his own on, Kensuke showed the two small stones to Haruto, so he could examine them.

“They’re sapphires,” Haruto says, holding one of them near a lamp light. “the blue one is of common variety but the orange one is a bit rare.”

“You know, sapphires represent loyalty and trust.” Haruto continued, “They were used to protect those special ones to you from harm.”  Kensuke listened to his friend in awe, a little bit shocked by the true meaning of the gemstones, scarily close to his actual feelings for Sora even if they hadn’t known each other for long.

“They also could mean romantic devotion, fidelity and purity.” Haruto smiled. “This is actually a perfect gift for a lover.”

“That’s not the case, haha,” Kensuke fought with his blushing face. “I already told you, my friend and I just found them casually…”

“I know, I was just informing you.” Haruto’s small smile was still in place, somehow making Kensuke feel exposed and embarrassed, “you wouldn’t want to give something without knowing its meaning, would you?”

“I guess not,” Kensuke answered, looking at his gloves. “Thank you, Haruto. For helping me and all.”

“Don’t worry. Just make sure to convey your proper feelings when delivering it.”

Kensuke chuckled nervously at Haruto’s words. His proper feelings were just a strong sense of friendship and loyalty towards the person he shared an adventure with. Then why was he so conscious about Haruto’s explanation of the _other meaning?_

“Let’s start then,” Haruto suddenly spoke, stopping his train of thought. Kensuke nodded and followed Haruto’s lead.

* * *

 

“Oh my!” Sora exclaimed, putting his hands on top of his mouth so he wouldn’t raise his voice any further, not wanting to cause a commotion on the first day after the summer vacation, but it was already too late. At least only Ryouta and Soushi weren’t looking at him since they already had rolled their eyes.

“Ken-chan! I’m speechless!”

Kensuke beamed, seeing Sora’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “The stone looked lonely while bare, so I had a friend help me make this.”

A keychain was placed on top of his desk. The blue stone had silver thin wire carefully braided around it, holding it secure. Attached to it, there were smaller rings linked to a bigger one.

“Handmade! Woah!” Sora took the keychain, holding it close to his face and examine it better, “This just became a thousand times more special!”

Sora hugged the younger man beside him, unable to contain his emotion. “I can’t thank you enough, Ken-chan!”

A warm feeling enveloped Kensuke as he returned the hug, squeezing Sora while sharing his joy. “Well, attach your house key to it, and don’t lose the keychain along!”

“I’ll never leave my keys behind again! I promise to always carry with me!”

“I hope so,” Kensuke chuckled, knowing how careless Sora can be when distracted (or too concentrated when it’s composing time).

“But, weren’t there two of these?” Sora asked. “What happened to the orange one?”

“Ah, I made one for myself as well,” Kensuke answered, producing the exact same keychain, only with the orange stone instead of the blue one.

“We match then!” Sora exclaimed. “It’s like we’re a set now!”

_“Ah, just so you know. Orange and blue are complementary colours. It must be truly special if you feel complete with this person, given the meaning of the gift.”_

Haruto’s words resonated within him. _Feeling complete, huh._

“I’m definitely treasuring this even more!”

Kensuke found himself smiling fondly at the excited Sora.

* * *

 

In the common room there was a lot of scattered papers around the center table. Sora was composing a song, taking out his notebook and pencil, not having enough time to go to his own room, suddenly inspired. He placed his brand new keychain in front of him, feeling as if the stone’s energy was his source.

“Welcome home, Sora~” Nozomu greeted him, walking out of the kitchen with a potato chips bag in his hand.

“I’m home, Nozomu,” Sora answered automatically, scribbling down, not wanting to miss a single note.

Nozomu observed him amusedly, munching on his chips as quietly as he could (which wasn’t very quiet but Sora didn’t mind anyway), until the composer stopped, taking a deep breath, putting his pencil down and feeling satisfied. Sora was aware that it’s far from being a final product but still he had managed to capture the rough feeling and a strong base that he would work on later. It was perfect for the upcoming cultural festival, which SOARA had already requested to schedule a presentation.

“What’s this? Where did you buy it?” Nozomu asked after wiping his hand with his pants to grab the keychain.

“It was a gift,” Sora answered, inevitably smiling as he remembered Kensuke placing the keychain on top of his desk.

_That stone in the keychain. It’s like a protection charm. But I have seen it before. I have felt its energy in my dreams._

_Right.  My angel knight had given a similar blue sapphire to me in my dreams._

Thinking of long blue hair and green eyes, Sora didn’t realise Nozomu smirking mischievously in front of him, playing with the keychain.

“Is it a matching keychain with your girlfriend?”

Sora almost jumped back. “W-What are you saying, Nozomu?!”

“It looks like it has a pair, so I wondered… but there’s no way Sora would have a girlfriend before me though.”

“Nozomu you little…” Sora grew irritated at the bassist’s statement.

“Still, this keychain seems pretty special. Sora must be pretty special to the person who gave it.”

Sora became giddy at the thought. Kensuke was truly special for Sora, too.

“So, is it from your boyfriend then?”

Sora’s face became bright red, immediately imagining a smiling Kensuke calling out his name with his hand stretched out in the most romantic manga fashion. What was worse is that the illusion fit his ‘soft ikemen’ image. That apparently worked on Sora too, who hugged his knees to hide his embarrassment.

“Nozomu!!! Stop saying weird things!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for my 10 minute google search about sapphires. Sapphire is also the birth gemstone for September, that explains haruto’s star appearance. 
> 
> fun fact: haruto and ken are only 5 days apart in age. I headcanon them as friends bc of that (and yes im weak for rock down’s haru-kun). 
> 
> Also the keychains are supposed to look like this: https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/UT86sNqX.JXXXagOFbXm/Multi-color-Tumble-Stone-Keyring-Wholesale-Tumble.jpg_350x350.jpg (but with one, bigger, stone instead)
> 
> to be specific orange (like mikan orange) is the complementary colour of “azure” (which is sky blue shade) according to the theory of colour (something I remembered from my high school art class and reinforced with Wikipedia). So yeah. ~~the ship is strong thanks tsukipro~~
> 
> and I felt suddenly motivated (to finish this chapter) bc origin gacha in tsukipara !!!! ~~im so blessed I have both kensora angel cards <3 I cried ~~

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Sora, Mori, Soushi, Kou and Ryou are second years. Mamoru is a third year (but he's repeating it xD). 
> 
> So! i joined the kensora ship whoooo!!!! they're so cute and their personalities fit each other's so much! I also love the idea of them fated to each other! 
> 
> also minor souryou in pure self indulgence because why not. (noticing a pattern here? i ship ryou with everyone haha)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
